Conociéndonos un poco
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Luego de que le haya salvado la vida, Marinette decide pasar y conocer un poco a Chat Noir mientras que este hace lo mismo con ella. *Marichat*
1. Gracias por salvarme la vida

En la escuela Françoise Dupont Marinette estaba conversando con Alya acerca de una excursión que tendría ellas y sus demás amigas, Marinette estaba apuntando con su libreta todas las cosas que llevarían.

Alya: "Y no te olvides de la comida amiga" –dijo mientras revisaba su Lady-blog.

Marinette: "Claro que no lo voy a olvidar" –dijo riéndose un poco.

De pronto se quedó como piedra al ver a Adrien quien caminaba junto con Nino y se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa boba, Alya se dio cuenta de ello y la sacudía para volverla como antes.

Alya: "Marinette, Marinette" –dijo sacudiéndola.

Marinette: "¿Ah?, ¿Cómo, ¿cuándo?, ¿qué?" –dijo mientras reaccionaba.

Alya: "No me digas… Adrien".

Marinette: "Pues… si" –dijo tímidamente.

Alya: "Amiga tarde o temprano alguien estará con él y tú no podrás retroceder" –dijo mirándola.

Marinette: "Ay, es que me pongo un poco nerviosa cuando estoy cerca de él".

Alya: "Pues tienes que perder ese miedo chica".

Marinette: "Si fuera tan fácil" –murmuro.

De ahí se levantó del asiento y se dirigió hacia su casa, a casi llegar Tikki estaba observando de que Marinette estaba llevando audífonos mientras caminaba casi con los ojos cerrados.

Tikki: "Uhm… Marinette ¿me escuchas?" –le dijo sin recibir respuestas.

Marinette estaba tan concentrada en su música que cruzo a la pista sin ningún problema… ningún problema si no fuese que un camión que llevaba vidrios llegaba en frente de ella, ella no se dio cuenta de la tragedia que iba a pasarle, pero Tikki si y la sacudía de la mano para que pudiera ver el camión.

Tikki: "¡Marinette!" –grito desesperadamente.

Pero no recibió respuestas solo sonidos raros que hacia ella, el conductor se dio cuenta de ella y se asustó que toco la bocina, Marinette de pronto escucho unos pequeños sonidos aun con sus audífonos y se sacó uno para ver lo que ocurriría después.

Marinette: "¡AY NO!" –dijo asustada.

Ella no podría correr ya que si lo hacia el camión le podría lastimar la cadera o sus piernas así que se quedó quieta para ser impactada…

 **¡Slump!**

Marinette sintió algo que le agarro fuertemente y no fue el camión sino unos brazos quienes la abrazaban y la llevaban hacia arriba, al parar abrió un ojo para presenciar a una persona quien la estaba mirando con ojos preocupados.

Marinette: "¿Chat Noir?" –dijo temblando un poco.

Chat Noir estaba jadeando pesadamente mientras la miraba muy preocupado así que la puso de pie y comenzó a respirar aire.

Chat Noir: "¿Estas bien Marinette?" –dijo aun respirando.

Marinette: "S…si supongo" –le dijo.

Chat Noir: "Que bueno que pasaba por aquí porque si no lo estaría tu…" –se detuvo mientras miraba al suelo.

Marinette: "Lo sé, gracias por salvarme" –dijo agradecida.

Chat Noir: "Si, pero ¿Cómo no pudiste darte cuenta?" –dijo acercándose a ella.

Marinette: "Yo… estaba llevando audífonos"

Chat Noir: "Pues muy mal, hubieras salido herida" –dijo señalando el dedo con desaprobación.

Marinette: "Bueno…"

Chat Noir: "Marinette escúchame yo no quiero verte lastimada" –dijo acercándose a ella.

Marinette: "No te preocupes Chat, aparte eso no le deberías decirle a Ladybug" –dijo mirándolo.

Chat Noir: "Jeje si bueno, pero tú eres la persona que más me importa".

Marinette se sorprendió al escuchar su declaración, jamás pensó que Chat Noir le importaba tanto que a su contraparte Ladybug, pero pensó que fue así después de su conversación que tuvieron cuando apareció Glaciator.

Marinette: "Pues… no sé qué decir" –dijo tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Chat Noir: "Solo ten cuidado para caminar para que no te pase nada malo" –dijo mientras la cargaba y la llevaba a su casa.

En el balcón Chat Noir la dejo ahí y estaba a punto de irse hasta que Marinette sostuvo su brazo.

Marinette: "Chat ¿Podrías venir por favor aquí en la noche?"

Chat se quedó mirándola y le sonrió acercándose un poco a ella.

Marinette: "Claro princesa estaré ahí" –dijo mientras se iba.

En eso Tikki salió del bolsillo y la miro en la cara.

Tikki: "Marinette ¿Qué planeas hacer en la noche?".

Marinette la escucho mientras veía el suelo mientras que pensaba en lo que le dijo Chat Noir.

Marinette: "Tikki… él dijo que yo le importo" –dijo mirándola

Tikki: "¿Uhm?" –dijo con una cara confundida.

De ahí Marinette se metió en su habitación mientras se echaba en su cama.

En la Mansión Agreste Adrien se sentó en su sofá mientras pensaba lo que había ocurrido, Plaga comía su queso camembert a su lado.

Plaga: "Lo que hiciste con la chica fue muy arriesgado" –dijo.

Adrien: "Pero valió la pena en salvarla" –dijo mientras lo miraba.

Plaga: "¿Y vas a ir esta noche a su casa?" –dijo terminando su queso.

Adrien: "Desde luego que si"

En eso prendió la televisión mientras contaba las horas para que anocheciera.

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo mi primera historia Marichat, desde que comencé con los One-shot de la trilogía "Feliz", ¿Te puedo hacer compañía? y la princesa y el gato decidí hacer esta historia de pocos capítulos que realizare aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones.

También gracias que les hayan gustado "La princesa y el gato" y quienes lo hayan leído y los otros Fanfics espero que les guste esta historia.


	2. Conservando

Pasaron las horas y era ya de noche, Marinette estaba en su balcón mientras esperaba a Chat Noir, al esperarlo Marinette pensó en todas las aventuras que tuvieron cuando es Ladybug recordando sus bromas, sarcasmos y coqueteos que le hacía a ella. Pero también recordó algunos momentos que le gritaba por no hacer bien las cosas y eso la hacía sentir mal.

Marinette: "Creo que no debo gritarle muy duro, no es su culpa después de todo" –dijo mientras aún recordaba.

De pronto arriba suyo vio una rosa que flotaba y la recogió, al hacerlo volteó para ver a Chat sentado en su reja del balcón y tenía la misma sonrisa.

Chat Noir: "Al parecer la princesa estuvo esperando a su caballero oscuro" –dijo.

Marinette se rio ante su comentario y se le acercó para estar casi cerca de él.

Marinette: "Gracias por venir Chat"

Chat Noir: "Cualquier cosa por ti Princesa" –dijo sonriéndole.

Marinette: "Vamos" –dijo mientras le guiaba a su habitación.

Ya adentro Chat miro su habitación y recordó lo cuanto que había estado ahí, pero su mirada se fijó cuando vio su mural con fotos de él mismo como modelo.

Chat Noir: "Uhm, creo que tienes una admiración a este chico" –dijo haciendo que Marinette volteara.

Al mirarlo observo el mural que tenía las fotos de Adrien, pero eso ya no la preocupaba después del problema que tuvo con Troublemaker y el hecho de que Jacket Stone transmitiera en vivo en su cuarto y que él lo viera ya no la molestaba.

Marinette: "Si, pero solo lo admiro como un amigo" –dijo eso ultimo con un murmuro.

Chat Noir: "¿Estas segura?" –le pregunto.

Marinette se sonrojo un poco pero luego suspiro para decirle la verdad.

Marinette: "Bueno… en realidad estoy enamorada de él, pero creo que no tenga los mismos sentimientos hacia mí".

Chat Noir se sorprendió ante tal declaración que le hizo y miro al suelo mientras pensaba.

Marinette: "¿Sucede algo?"

Chat Noir: "Ah… no nada, solo pensaba en algo sin gran importancia" –dijo con una sonrisa tonta.

Marinette: "Bien, dime algo ¿Tienes alguna dificultad para poder enfrentar a un villano?" –dijo sentándose en su cama.

Chat Noir: "¿Yo, dificultad? Para nada princesa, estás hablando con Chat Noir después de todo" –dijo con orgullo.

Marinette: "Bien no tienes dificultad ya me quedo claro" –dijo siguiéndole el juego.

Chat Noir: "Bueno ya no hablemos más de mi" –dijo señalándose a sí mismo –"Mejor cuéntame algo de ti".

Marinette: "Yo bueno… me gusta diseñar cosas ya sea por mi cabeza o un favor" –dijo mirando sus accesorios de diseños.

Chat Noir: "Si, se nota que tienes un gran talento" –dijo sonriéndole.

Marinette: "Oye… ¿eres una persona que se hiere por las palabras?" –le pregunto.

Chat no entendía la pregunta que le hizo, pero al oírla sonó algo triste.

Chat Noir: "¿Cómo así Mari?"

Marinette: "A lo que me refiero es que si eres esas personas que se hiere en silencio cuando alguien le grita regaña fuertemente"

Chat Noir: "Ahh eso, no, no soy de esas personas incluso si m gritaran demasiado fuerte simplemente lo ignoraría" –dijo.

Marinette: "¿Y si fuera Ladybug?" –dijo casi nerviosa.

Chat solamente suspiro profundo y pensó en algunas ocasiones en que Ladybug lo regañaba por no hacer casi bien las cosas.

Chat Noir: *Af* "Puede que a veces me grite por no hacer bien las cosas, pero estoy seguro que n lo hace con mala intención, tiene su carácter y todo".

Marinette se encogió de hombros al escuchar lo que dijo, pensó que debía ser menos gruñona con él cuando es Ladybug y no echarle la culpa de todo.

Chat Noir: "Marinette ¿Qué es eso?" –dijo señalando un regalo en su escritorio.

Marinette: "Ah, eso es para ti" –dijo levantándose de su cama.

Ella recogió el regalo y fue directo a Chat para dárselo con una sonrisa.

Marinette: "Espero que te guste"

Al abrir el regalo vio que era una chompa negra con círculos verdes que lo decoraban, al verlo su mirada ahora se fijaba en Marinette.

Marinette: "Te lo hice ya que se acerca el frio".

Chat Noir: "Gracias Mari"

Al decir eso se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla haciéndola sonrojar sin embargo no se alejó de su cara ya que sus labios se acercaban en los suyos, Marinette puso su mano en su mejilla y se acercaba más en sus labios y lo beso. Ambos se abrazaron mientras se besaban mientras que Tikki los miraba con una cara de asombro. Luego de un minuto ambos rompieron el beso mientras se miraban.

Chat Noir: "Creo que debería de irme" –dijo mientras jadeaba.

Marinette: "Si, tienes razón" –dijo un poco sonrojada.

Chat Noir: "Oye no te pongas así, para mí fue mi primer beso en los labios".

Marinette: "¿De verdad?" –dijo un poco sorprendida.

Chat Noir asintió y luego se retiró de su habitación mientras la veía una última vez.

Marinette: "Mañana en…"

Chat Noir: "Que te parece… la torre Eiffel"

Marinette: "Me parece bien, adiós Chat"

Chat Noir: "Nos vemos princesa"

De ahí se retiró del lugar dejándola sola, Marinette se sentó en su cama no sin antes mirar a Tikki quien tenía una cara de sorprendida.

Tikki: "Ay Marinette…" –dijo.

Marinette: ¿Qué?


	3. Un día en la Torre Eiffel

Al día siguiente Marinette se encontraba en el parque junto con Alya quien hablaban aun de la excursión que tendría.

Alya: "Marinette preparaste todo para el jueves ¿no?"

Marinette no la había escuchado ya que se quedó pensando en la noche que tuvo con Chat Noir, estaba tan pensativa que no escucho los chasquidos que hacia Alya.

Alya: "Marinette" –se frustro al no poder volver a la normalidad así que se le ocurrió una idea –"Marinette, Adrien está cerca" –dijo riéndose.

Marinette se volteó suavemente aun sin escucharla y le sonrió.

Marinette: "Claro Alya ya tengo todo listo" –dijo aun sonriendo.

Alya se quedó sorprendida al verla de cómo no reacciono cuando menciono a Adrien, así que solo se quedó mirándola.

Alya: "Ok… bien ahora tene…

Marinette: "Alya tengo que dejarte ya que recordé que debo de ayudar a mi mamá en la Panadería" –mintió.

Alya: "Oh bueno nos vemos más tarde" –dijo mientras se retiraba.

Marinette corrió muy rápido hacia el lugar donde le indico Chat Noir para verlo. Mientras tanto Adrien y Nino caminaban mientras jugaban videojuegos.

Nino: "¡Ja! voy a ganarte Adrien" –dijo mientras movía sus dedos en el juego.

Adrien: "Eso lo veremos" –dijo moviendo demasiado sus dedos.

Segundos después Adrien festejo al ganarle mientras que Nino se arrodillaba en derrota golpeando el piso.

Nino: "No, no, no esto no puede estar pasando"

Adrien: "Acéptalo Nino ni que fuera el fin del…

De pronto se detuvo cuando miro a Marinette que se aproximaba a la torre Eiffel y se acordó lo que le había prometido ayer.

Adrien: "Eh… Nino me tengo que ir" –dijo sin ser preocupado.

Nino: "¿Por qué?"

Adrien: "Lo que pasa es que me olvide en comprar algo nos vemos" –dijo corriendo.

Nino se lo quedo mirando aun confundido y se concentró en su juego, Adrien corría desesperadamente hacia un callejón donde no había gente y saco a Plaga.

Plaga: "Oye estaba a punto de…"

Adrien: "¡ **Plaga las garras**!"

Ya transformado se dirigió a la torre no sin antes saca un regalo para Marinette. En la torre Marinette se quedó mirando el paisaje mientras que lo esperaba, pasaron minutos y de sorpresa apareció detrás de ella.

Chat Noir: "Gusto en verte princesa" –dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Marinette: "Tu siempre con tus apariciones sorpresas" –dijo negando su cabeza con una sonrisa.

Chat Noir: "Bueno que se le puede hacer también hago lo mismo cuando estoy con Ladybug".

Marinette: "Seguro" –dijo mirándolo.

Al verlo noto que tenía algo escondido detrás de su espalda y vio que hacia una mueca juguetona.

Marinette: "¿Eso es para mí?" –le pregunto.

Chat Noir: "Quien sabe" –dijo moviéndose y silbando.

Marinette le hizo una mueca mientras se acercaba a él para ver el regalo, pero cada vez que lo veía Chat Noir se movía para otro lado para que no lo mirara.

Marinette: "Chat no es gracioso" –dijo con una mueca molesta.

Chat Noir: "Jajaja está bien esto es para ti" –dijo entregándoselo.

Marinette abrió el regalo y vio que era un gorro de lana con corazones pequeños, Marinette lo miro con una sonrisa dulce.

Marinette: "Es muy bonito Chat" –dijo.

Chat Noir: "Que bueno que te haya gustado"

Marinette: "Bueno ya que estamos aquí quería preguntarte algo" –dijo.

Chat Noir: "A tu disposición princesa" –le dijo sonriendo.

Marinette: "¿Que sientes por Ladybug?"

De pronto se puso serio a decirle acerca de Ladybug, claro él estaba enamorado de ella sin embargo su primer beso ya se lo había dado a Marinette y si seguía enamorado de ella entonces Marinette donde quedaría. No podría lastimarla si ella sintiera algo hacia él a pesar que no conozca su identidad.

Chat Noir: "Pues solo siento gran respeto hacia ella y que es una grandiosa chica" –dijo mirando el cielo.

Marinette: "Oh…" –dijo mientras lo miraba.

Chat Noir: "Y bueno ¿no es hermoso el paisaje?" –dijo mientras miraba todo París.

Marinette: "Si, así es" –dijo acercándose a él.

Ambos se miraron y volvieron a ver el paisaje. En otro lado Alya se estaba conversando con Nino en su celular mientras que pasaba en la torre Eiffel.

Alya: "Si Nino lo se… No, no puedes ir con nosotras ya que iremos las chicas… Nino sin tan solo…"

De pronto vio en la torre a 2 personas que estaban observando el lugar, acerco un poco la mirada y se jadeo al ver a Marinette y Chat Noir… ¡Besándose!

Marinette: "Guau que buen besador eres Gatito" –dijo jugando con su campana.

Chat Noir: "Igualmente opino lo mismo de ti" –dijo.

Luego de unos minutos Chat Noir se retiró de la torre dejándola sola, Alya miro como se iba aun en estado de Stock mientras que Nino la seguía hablando por su celular.

Marinette bajo de la torre con su gorro quien se lo puso, ella pensaba lo agradable que fue pasar con Chat Noir, pero todos sus pensamientos fueron borrados al escuchar una voz molesta.

Alya: "Con que ibas a ayudar a tu mamá en la Panadería ¿eh?" –dijo con un tono molesto.

Marinette: "Oh oh" –dijo suponiendo que algo malo iba a pasar.


	4. Diciéndole toda la historia

Marinette simplemente no sabía cómo explicarle a Alya sobre la mentira que le hizo, estaba pensando en una respuesta adecuada para que pudiera entender.

Alya: "Marinette te estoy hablando" –dijo molesta.

Marinette: "Alya yo…

Alya: "¡¿Desde cuándo estas con él?!" –grito mientras algunas personas las miraban.

Marinette: "Alya por favor no hagas escándalo" –dijo tratando de calmarla.

Alya: "¡Y cómo quieres que me comporte si me mentiste Marinette!" –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Marinette: "Alya te lo voy a contar, pero no en público" –dijo mientras veía a las personas.

Alya observo también y suspiro profundamente para tranquilizarse.

Alya: "Bien, vayamos a tu casa" –dijo.

Marinette: "Gracia…

Alya: "Pero quiero una buena explicación de tu salida con él y también por el beso".

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco al oírla acerca del beso que tuvo con Chat Noir, debía explicarle eso también ya que no podría mentirla sabiendo que cuando alguien le oculta algo ella lo resuelve personalmente.

Marinette: "Esta bien" –dijo suspirando.

Ambas amigas se fueron del lugar para dirigirse a la casa de Marinette para aclarar la situación, ella observaba que Alya aún seguía enojada y ya sabía el motivo, y es que se prometieron que nunca se guardarían secretos entre ellas. Marinette se puso triste al saber que si no le dijera toda la verdad seguro que estaría demasiado molesta que nunca le dirigiría la palabra.

* * *

Ya en la casa de Marinette ambas subieron a la habitación y al momento de abrir Marinette vio a Tikki y le hizo una señal para que se esconda ya que tiene a Alya aquí y se escondió. Ahora escondida Marinette dejo pasar a Alya y le dijo que se sentara para escuchar su historia.

Alya: "Marinette ahora te escucho" –dijo cruzando sus piernas y brazos.

Tomo respiración y comenzó a hablar.

Marinette: "Pues todo comenzó ayer en la tarde, yo estaba caminado y tenía puestos mis audífonos, pero al cruzar la pista un camión venía con todo y casi fui atropellada hasta que vino Chat Noir a rescatarme" –dijo mirando hacia abajo.

Alya puso los ojos en blanco al oír la declaración de Marinette, ella quiera decirle algo, pero Marinette comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

Marinette: "Y luego de salvarme del camión en la noche vino a aquí porque yo se lo pedí para darle un obsequio por parte de mi agradecimiento".

Alya: "Pero no entiendo ¿No que tú dijiste que era un presumido y todo?".

Marinette: "Si, yo dije eso" –dijo tocándose el brazo y mirando a otro lado –"Pero ¿recuerdas el día que fuimos a comer helados donde Andrés?"

Alya: "Si lo recuerdo"

Marinette: "Pues él vino a mi balcón ya que le había preparado una sorpresa a Ladybug, pero ella nunca vino. Lo que le hizo a ella fue muy hermoso ya que él me llevo para que lo viera".

Alya ahora entendió lo que le dijo Marinette, pero había algo que no se le había olvidado.

Alya: "¿Y como explicas del beso que tuvieron? ¿Y dónde queda Adrien?" –dijo como si quería obtener ya mismo la respuesta.

Marinette miro hacia abajo sin decir nada y eso hizo que Alya se enojara.

Alya: "Marinette escucha; sé que es tu vida privada, pero ¿Cómo crees que puedas mantener una relación con un superhéroe?"

Al oírla tenía razón, no podría tener una relación con Chat Noir sabiendo de que no sabía su verdadera identidad.

Alya: "Y aparte ¿Qué pasa con Adrien?"

Marinette: "Alya sé que es una complicación estar con Chat Noir y sobre Adrien… sabes que yo no estoy a su nivel".

Alya: "Marinette yo nunca dije de…

Marinette: "Pero cuando estoy con Chat Noir me siento muy relajada, feliz mientras estoy con él".

Alya: "Entonces ¿estarías dispuesta a tener una relación con él a pesar de no saber su verdadera identidad?"

Marinette: "No lo sé".

Alya en ese momento se percató de que Marinette estaba a casi llorar y fue donde ella para calmarla mientras la abrazaba.

Alya: "Ya, ya, tranquilízate amiga más bien perdóname por actuar así contigo" –dijo mirándola.

Marinette: *Snif* "No tienes porque" –dijo aun abrazándola.

Ambas se quedaron abrazandose mientras comenzaba a anochecerse, Alya se despidió de Marinette y al hacerlo ella se quedó muy pensativa acerca de la situación de Marinette.

Alya (Mente): "Oh Marinette, espero que puedas controlar esto" –pensó mientras comenzaba a irse de su casa.

* * *

Aquí otro capítulo, agradezco a las personas que les guste esta historia, quiero aclarar que del capítulo 3 hasta esta tome algunos aspectos de un Fan-comic titulado A city of Lines (Una ciudad de mentira) que pueden encontrar completo en YouTube. Aquí el enlace: watch?v=5FCAeN69rSA


	5. Ilusiones rotas

Adrien estaba recostado en su cama pensando en sus momentos que paso con Marinette (Siendo Chat Noir obviamente) y se dio cuenta de que era muy diferente al como la conocía en la escuela. Ella hablaba con tranquilidad a diferencia de que hablara con él que a veces tartamudeaba o decía cosas, pero eso nunca le preocupo ya que se había acostumbrado a su personalidad. Plaga estaba sentado junto con él mientras que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Plaga: "Y entonces ¿Cómo se siente tener una novia en secreto?" –dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Adrien: "¿Q-qué? Claro que no es mi novia en secreto" –dijo mientras lo veía.

Plaga: "Claro, si no es tu "novia en secreto" ¿Por qué siempre quieres estar a su lado?"

Adrien: "Yo pues…" –realmente no tenía algo para defenderse.

Plaga: "Novia en secreto" –dijo mientras se iba.

Adrien: "Oh cállate" –dijo mientras se recostaba una vez más.

En la escuela Adrien y Nino estaban caminando en los pasillos mientras conversaban, específicamente por el juego que tuvieron ayer ya que Nino se estaba esforzando demasiado para superar a Adrien sin éxito alguno.

Adrien: "Nino ¿sigues con eso?, acéptalo te gane limpiamente" –dijo mirándolo.

Nino: "De ninguna manera Adrien Agreste, veras que puedo empatar o incluso superarte en este…" –dijo mientras que su consola decía **Perdiste** haciéndolo poner los ojos en blanco –"Ay por favor".

Adrien: "Bueno creo que lo intentaras nuevamente"

Nino: "Obviamente" –dijo con orgullo.

De pronto apareció Chloe junto con Sabrina quienes buscaban a Adrien (Especialmente Chloe) para hablarle de algo importante.

Adrien (Mente): "¿Y ahora qué?"

En otro lado Marinette hablaba con Alya acerca de que, si elegiría a Chat Noir o Adrien, para ella era una decisión difícil, pero tuvo que comprender que tener una relación con un superhéroe podría llevarle a grave consecuencias.

Alya: "¿Crees que se lo vas a decir?" –dijo

Marinette: "Claro que sí, voy a decirle mis sentimientos a Adrien" –dijo con toda alegría.

Alya: "¿De verdad?".

Marinette: "Claro, ya no tengo miedo en hablare ahora si me disculpas" –dijo mientras lo buscaba.

Alya la vio irse y tenía una cara de felicidad y a su vez algo de temor a lo que vendría a continuación.

Alya: "No lo entiendo, si estoy tan feliz por ella ¿Por qué siento que algo malo sucederá?"

En otro lado Chloe estaba hablando con Adrien de sus cosas y Sabrina cargaba una bolsa de brillos para su proyecto mientras que Nino estaba solamente concentrado en su juego.

Chloe: "Y cómo te decía Adrien tengo estos brillitos para combinar con un vestido… ¡Sabina!"

Sabrina: "Oh claro".

Adrien realmente no podía soportar las cosas que decía Chloe a tal grado de que se había acostumbrado y vio a Sabrina quien venía con los brillos y se preguntaba de por qué era su amiga, mientras que venía hacia ellos accidentalmente se tropezó dejando caer los brillos en la cara de Adrien, pero fue directamente en los ojos que lo ardía.

Adrien: "¡AHG! Mis ojos" –dijo tratando de quitárselos.

Chloe: "¡Sabrina, que torpes eres! Ve a buscar algo para ayudarlo".

Sabrina: "Yo… eh…"

Chloe: "Olvídalo iré yo misma" –dijo alejándose.

Adrien se quedó parado mientras se limpiaba los ojos sin que se diera cuenta de que Chloe se había ido a buscar algo mientras que Nino seguía en su juego alejándolo de la realidad. En otro lado Marinette lo vio junto con Nino y se le acerco con firmeza para declararle su amor.

Marinette: "Eh Adrien" –dijo amablemente.

Adrien estaba más concentrado en sus ojos que no pudo escuchar a Marinette y pensó que la voz que lo llamo era la de Chloe y eso lo hacía enojar ya que tenía la culpa por traer la bolsa de brillos.

Marinette: "Bueno… quería decirte algo muy importante desde que te conocí" –dijo mientras tomaba aire profundamente para decir sus palabras –"Adrien Agreste, yo te amo" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Para Marinette estaba más que feliz de haberle dicho ya que se había quitado un peso encima, pero para Adrien era otra cosa ya que pensaba que la voz provenía de Chloe y al escucharla decir eso ya le estaba molestando.

Adrien: "Cuantas veces te lo repetiré… no me gusta" –dijo con una sombría voz.

Al oírle decir eso los sueños de Marinette se había hechos añicos tras decir esas palabras, sintió que las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos mientras que lo miraba atónita.

Marinette: "¿Qué?" –dijo tratando de no llorar.

Adrien: "¡No me gustas! Me gusta alguien más" –dijo aun limpiándose los ojos.

Marinette ya no podía resistirlo y empezó a correr con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos mientras desaparecía, Adrien al fin pudo quitarse los brillos de los ojos y comenzó a mirar casi borroso.

Adrien: "Espero que lo entiendas Chloe, porque…

De pronto no vio a Chloe ya que al alzar su mirada observo que estaba arriba con un ventilador junto a Sabrina y se preguntaba ¿De quién era la voz?, al bajar su mirada observo a Marinette que corría con su mochila muy rápido y no sabía por qué.

Adrien: "Oye Nino ¿Sabes por qué Marinette corre así?"

Nino: "Macarrón con qué?"

No tenía caso hablar con él ya que estaba más concentrado en su juego y decidió irse aprovechando que era la salida.

Adrien: "Debo buscarla para saber que paso"

* * *

Aquí otro capítulo, Muy duro ¿No?, ahora Adrien sabrá las consecuencias de sus actos que provoco. Esperen hasta el otro capítulo. Por cierto, por si les interesan al escribir este capítulo también le hice un crossover que si quieren saber busquen en mi página, Adiós =).


	6. Aceptar los hechos

Luego de que lo recogieran Adrien se metió a su habitación y se encerró su puerta aprovechando que su padre estaba totalmente ocupado saca a Plaga de su mochila preparándose para transformarse.

Plaga: "Piensas transfórmate ¿verdad?"

Adrien: "Exactamente".

Plaga: "Después de lo que hiciste".

Adrien: "Así… espera ¿Qué?" –dijo confundido.

Plaga: "Nada, solo di las palabras" –dijo sin mirarlo.

Adrien lo miro confundido ya que no sabía que le pasaba, pero Plaga si sabía ya que estuvo observando como este le grito a Marinette y en lo personal fue una estupidez lo que hizo.

Adrien: Ok… ¡ **Plaga las garras**!

Al transformarse abrió su ventana y se fue directamente a la casa de Marinette. Ahí Marinette estaba llorando sobre su almohada luego de confesarle su amor fallido hacia Adrien, lloraba desesperadamente aprovechando que sus padres no estaban para decirle que le sucedía. Tikki miro a Marinette y no le gusto la forma de como lloraba, quería ayudarla, pero eso no serviría de nada así que se le acerco.

Tikki: "Oh Marinette, ¿no crees que fue…

Marinette: "¡NO TIKKI! Lo escuche perfectamente, él no me ama" –dijo aun llorando.

Tikki: "Marinette por favor, yo creo que…

Marinette: "¡No me importa lo que creas! Simplemente las cosas sucedieron" –dijo ahora en un tono molesto.

Tikki se sorprendió con el comportamiento de Marinette ya que pocas veces la había visto enojar, pero la forma de cómo le hablo era muy grave.

Tikki: "Marinette, no quiero discutir contigo" –dijo con una tranquilizadora voz.

Marinette: "¿Pues qué crees? ¡YO TAMPOCO! Es más, no quiero hablarte" –dijo mientras se levantaba.

De ahí Marinette subió donde su balcón y cerro la entrada para que Tikki no la molestara, Tikki realmente se preocupaba por la actitud de Marinette y temía lo peor que pueda hacer ella con ese sentimiento.

En el balcón Marinette estaba llorando en silencio sentada cruzando sus piernas en su cara recordando la escena que hizo, sinceramente quería retroceder en el tiempo e impedir que sucediera lo sucedido.

Marinette: "Sabía… sabía que esto iba a llegar, fui una estúpida" –dijo aún llorando.

En ese momento Chat Noir llego a su balcón y este la vio llorando sentada, realmente odiaba verla así y quería verla con su personalidad alegre y entusiasma. De ahí levanto su mano y se lo puso en su hombro para que lo mirara.

Marinette: "C-chat" –dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Chat Noir: "Princesas ¿está bien?" –dijo.

De pronto Marinette se alzó a él para abrazarlo mientras lloraba en su cuello, Chat Noir al recibir el abrazo también se lo devolvió para que pudiera tranquilizarla y decidió hablar para saber lo que le pasaba.

Chat Noir: Mari "¿Por qué…

Marinette: "Él no me ama Chat, no me ama" –dijo llorando.

Entendió lo que le dijo, seguramente Marinette le confeso su amor hacia alguien, pero este la rechazo y eso lo hizo enojar desde adentro ya que se preguntaba de como alguien rechazaría a una bella chica como lo es Marinette.

Chat Noir: "¿Quién?" –dijo tratando de no decirlo con enojo.

Marinette jadeaba un poco para decirle el nombre de Adrien a Chat Noir ya que si lo hacía podría hacer quien sabe que con él.

Marinette: "Pues…" –dijo tratando de decir el nombre.

Chat Noir: "Vamos princesa confía en mí".

Tomo aire y se preparaba para decir el nombre.

Marinette: "…Adrien Agreste" –dijo suspirando.

Chat Noir: "¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?" –dijo sin poder creer lo que escucho.

Marinette: "Hoy en la escuela, le confesé mi amor hacia él, pero él me dijo que estaba enamorada de otra y con un tono muy fuerte" –dijo mientras comenzaba a lloraren silencio.

Eso era…

 **"Cuantas veces te lo repetiré… no me gusta"**

 **"¡No me gustas! Me gusta alguien más"**

Todo lo que dijo supuestamente a Chloe se lo dijo Marinette y lo peor es que ella estaba enamorada de él y este la rechazo de una manera horrible, se estremeció por dentro y la abrazo muy fuerte para que dejara de llorar.

Chat Noir: "Bueno mal por él, no sabe lo que ha rechazado" –dijo tratando de animarla.

Marinette: "No puedo soportar este dolor Chat, simplemente no puedo".

Chat Noir: "Tranquila Princesa" –dijo sacando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Marinette: "Bien" –dijo respirando hondo.

Chat Noir: "Vamos a tu habitación para que me digas lo sucedido"

Marinette asintió y ambos bajaron para que ella pudiera explicar los sucesos, Chat Noir se sentía realmente mal por lo que le estaba contando Marinette en ese momento y ya no habría vuelta atrás para aclarar las cosas.

Chat Noir: "Y así fue como paso".

Marinette: "Si" –dijo mirando su colchón.

Chat Noir: "Quieres que me encargue de él" –dijo hacienda creer que iría hacia él mismo.

Marinette: "¡No! No quiero que te metas en un lio" –dijo tocándolo de los brazos.

Chat Noir: "Bien, hare lo que me dijiste"

Marinette: "No sé lo que voy a hacer mañana"

Chat Noir: "No te preocupes de seguro se habrá confundido de no se… Chloe tal vez"

Marinette: "Quizás tengas razón, y si se confundió de Chloe hacia mí, pero le gusta otra chica" –dijo desesperada.

Chat Noir: "No pierdes si lo intentas de nuevo" –dijo sonriéndole.

Marinette: "Realmente gracias por estar aquí Chat" –dijo sonriéndole débilmente.

Chat Noir: "Para mi princesa cualquier cosa" –dijo acariciándole su mejilla.

De ahí ambos se abrazaron y se quedaron ahí hasta quedarse dormido en la cama, Tikki observo la escena y luego se escondió para descansar.

* * *

Hasta aquí este capítulo, ya que Chat sabe lo ocurrido con Marinette ¿Qué hará en la escuela cuando se la tope? ¿Se disculpará o se alejará un poco de ella?

Hasta el otro capítulo.


	7. Aclarar el malentendido

Al día siguiente Adrien caminaba por la escuela para buscar a Marinette y disculparse por lo de ayer, el problema era de cómo lo iba a ser. Pensó que ella aún estaba dolida por todo lo que le dijo y que si se acercaba a ella de seguro se apartaría.

Adrien: "Tengo que buscarla, no puedo seguir tranquilo hasta disculparme con ella" –dijo para sí mismo.

De ahí se encontró con Nino quien estaba conversando con Rosita sobre unos proyectos.

Adrien: "Hola Nino" –dijo tratando de sonreír.

Nino: "Hola amigo, Rosita más tarde hablamos del proyecto ¿te pareces?".

Rosita: "Sin duda" –dijo alegremente.

De ahí se alejó de los 2 mejores amigos para que pudieran conversar.

Nino: "Amigo, sigues por lo de ayer" –dijo tocando su hombro.

Adrien: "Si, lo que paso es… espera ¿tú viste todo ayer?"

Nino: "Bueno… casi, pero si puede escuchar lo que le dijiste a Marinette mientras tú pensabas que era Chloe" –dijo simplemente.

Adrien: "Arg, amigo, no sé qué debo hacer"

Nino: "Pues yo creo que tienes que estar distante a ella y en el momento apropiado puedas hablarle para aclarar ese malentendido".

Adrien: "¿Tú crees?"

Nino: "Por supuesto, ahora si me disculpas hablare con Rosita sobre nuestro proyecto" –dijo alejándose de él.

Adrien se lo quedo mirando cómo se iba para luego pensar en lo que le dijo, tal vez sería mejor estar distante a ella para no incomodarla y luego que se pudiera tranquilizar hablaría con ella.

Adrien: "Creo es mejor hacerle caso" –dijo mientras se sentaba.

Al momento de sacar su almuerzo vio a Marinette quien estaba con Alya quien estaba conversando y parecía feliz hasta que lo miro y cambio su expresión a tristeza, pero se lo cambio para que Alya no se diera cuenta.

Adrien: "Si, definitivamente tengo que estar distante a ella".

Durante toda la clase Adrien evito mirarla ya que podría arruinar su estrategia y tuvo que estar atento en la clase de la señorita Bustier.

Con Marinette pasaba otra cosa ya que se pasaba pensando en lo que paso anoche junto con Chat Noir.

 **-Escena Retrospectiva-**

Thomas: "¡Marinette, hemos llegado!" –grito su padre desde la sala.

Marinette al oír a su padre abrió los ojos mientras se levantaba y despertaba a Chat Noir quien estaba todavía dormido.

Marinette: "Chat, Chat despierta, mis padres llegaron y no pueden verte" –dijo susurrándole.

Chat al escucharla se levantó de la cama y se estiro acomodándose sus huesos y se iba al balcón para irse no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Marinette.

Chat: "Adiós princesa" –dijo dirigiéndose al balcón.

Marinette: "Igualmente Chat" –dijo cerrando la puerta del balcón.

Marinette: *UF* "estuvo cerca" –dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama.

De ahí Tikki se le apareció lentamente por si aún estaba enojada con ella, Marinette se percató de ello y suspiro.

Marinette: "Tranquila Tikki, no estoy enojada contigo, es más perdóname por gritarte sin ningún motivo"

Tikki: "Tranquila Marinette, tampoco estoy ni estaré enojada contigo"

Marinette: "¿Amigas?" –dijo débilmente.

De ahí Tikki se acercó a ella para abrazarla en su mejilla demostrando que todavía era su amiga.

Marinette: "Y ahora ¿que se supone que hare mañana?"

Tikki: "No estoy segura de eso Marinette" –dijo mirándola.

De ahí Marinette fue abajo donde sus padres mientras que pensaba en lo iba a suceder mañana con Adrien.

 **-Fin de la Escena Retrospectiva-**

Alya: "Amiga ¿estás bien?" –dijo sacándola de su mente.

Marinette: "Ah, nada Alya"

Alya: "Se trata de Adrien ¿verdad?"

Marinette: "N-no" –dijo mirando su libro.

Alya miro por unos segundos a Marinette y decidió apartar su mirada y recordar lo que había pasado ayer, ella a diferencia de Marinette miro a Adrien quien estaba con Chloe y Sabrina, de cómo Sabrina le hecho accidentalmente los brillos en los ojos de Adrien y de cómo se armó el malentendido. Ella sabía que todo lo que dijo no era para Marinette sino para Chloe ya que había escuchado esa última parte antes de ir tras Marinette, pero la había perdido de vista.

Ya era fin de clase, la campana había sonado y todos los alumnos se preparaba para irse a sus casas, Marinette fue donde los casilleros para sacar unas cosas hasta que fue sorprendida por Adrien quien la estaba mirando.

Adrien: "Hola Marinette" –dijo con una voz decaída.

Marinette: "Hola" –dijo sin mirarlo, pero su tono era triste.

Adrien: "Marinette quiero decirte algo con respecto a lo de ayer".

Marinette cerró su casillero para finalmente escucharlo.

Adrien: "Escucha lo que te dije ayer… no era para ti sino para Chloe, es que pensé que era ella y por ella me cayó esos brillos".

Marinette: "¿Brillos?"

Adrien: "Lo que paso fue que Sabrina trajo una bolsa de brillos y cuando se acero a mí, accidentalmente se tropezó y me cayó en los ojos y me estuve frotándolos. Es por eso que no te vi".

Marinette de pronto se dio cuenta de ello, estaba tan cejada en su momento que no se dio cuenta de lo que le había sucedido.

Adrien: "Marinette, solo estoy aquí para pedirte perdón por lo que te dije"

Marinette se lo quedo mirando y entendió en sus palabras.

Marinette: "Adrien, te perdono" –dijo simplemente.

Adrien: "Gracias" –dijo aliviado.

Marinette: "Pero, lo que dijiste que te gustaba otra chica ¿era cierto?"

Adrien: "S-si" –dijo declarando su amor por Ladybug.

Marinette: "Entiendo, adiós" –dijo mientras se iba del lugar.

Tras verla irse, Adrien se golpeó la frente tras decir eso.

Adrien: "Bien hecho Adrien, primero te disculpas y ahora la haces sentir mal"

De ahí agarro su maleta para dirigirse donde su guardaespaldas.


	8. ¿Dejando atrás el primer amor?

**Hola, acá les traigo este capítulo. Lamento por no subirlo en UNA semana, lo que paso es que tuve poca imaginación para hacerla, pero ya volví. Sin nada más, disfruten.**

* * *

En su casa, Marinette se recostó en su cama mientras que pensaba en lo que le dijo Adrien en la escuela. Por un lado, estaba feliz de que Adrien no le gritaba a ella sino a Chloe, pero por el otro lado la declaración de Adrien, la que le gustaba alguien más que no era ella.

Marinette: "¿Alguien más?" –dijo para sí misma.

Tikki: "Marinette ¿todo bien?" –le pregunto a su portadora y amiga.

Marinette: "Si Tikki, solamente pensaba en algo en particular" –dijo tratando de mentir.

Tikki: "Uhm… no será en lo que te dijo Adrien ¿no?"

Marinette hizo una mueca y luego se tapó la cara con una almohada. Tikki solamente se quedó mirándola, en secreto Adrien estaba enamorada de ella como Ladybug y tenía que guardar el secreto junto con Plaga cuando se enfrentaron a Dark Owl.

Tikki: "Marinette, sé que en lo que estás pasando es complicado, pero tienes que seguir adelante" –dijo animándola.

Marinette: "Ya lo sé Tikki, es que… mira, ya sabía desde el principio que Adrien no se fijaría en alguien como yo".

Tikki: "Pero el amor no es lo que hay por afuera sino por dentro" –dijo señalándole su corazón.

Marinette: "Si, pero ¿Qué tengo para que Adrien se fije en mí?"

Tikki: "Pues… eres lista, interesante, linda, sorprendente…"

Marinette sonrió al escuchar los cumplidos de Tikki, sabía que era todo eso sin embargo Adrien solamente la trato como una amiga más y eso la entristeció.

Tikki: "Mari, después de lo que te dijo Adrien ¿todavía sigues enamorada de él?"

Marinette: *UF* "Ya no se en que pensar Tikki" –dijo mirando al suelo.

Tikki: "Solo piénsalo" –dijo mientras se escondía.

Marinette se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo, Adrien estaba enamorado de otra chica y no podría arruinar su felicidad, una lagrima rodeo en su mejilla y se secó mientras sollozaba.

Marinette: "Creo que es mejor olvidarme de él, para siempre" –dijo sollozando un poco.

Al día siguiente Marinette se encontraba caminando en la calle observando los lugares que tenía París, ella no llevo a Tikki ya que hace días de que Hawk Moth no akumatizo a ninguna persona y eso la tranquilizaba. Al caminar un poco alejado de las personas una tiara cayo en sus manos y levanto la vista para ver a Chat Noir quien se acostaba en su bastón.

Chat Noir: "Pensé que toda princesa necesitaría una tiara".

Marinette: "También me da gusto verte Chat" –dijo observando la tiara.

Chat Noir: "Jajá ¿y cómo has estado?" –dijo bajando de su bastón.

Marinette: "Nah pues nada interesante que digamos" –dijo simplemente.

Chat Noir: "Pues ¿quiere dar un paseo?" –dijo poniéndolo la tiara en su cabeza.

Marinette: "Pues claro" –dijo feliz.

Chat la sujeto y se la llevo a un lugar en donde podrían pasar el rato, ya pasando minutos se detuvo en un parque que casi no había gente y se sentaron en una banca.

Chat Noir: "Mari, ¿estuvo todo bien con lo de Adrien?" –dijo ocultando su curiosidad.

Marinette: Si, él me acaro que la manera de que me hablo no era para mí sino para Chloe, la "chica linda" del salón" –dijo eso ultimo sacando la lengua.

Chat Noir: "Oh bueno, eso es algo bueno y ade…

Marinette: "Pero" –ahora su tono era un poco triste –"me dijo que estaba enamorado de otra chica" –dijo mientras se resistía a que las lágrimas salieran.

Chat Noir de inmediato la abrazo para consolarla, pensó de como eso le habría dolido demasiado cuando le dijo eso acerca de su amor por Ladybug.

Chat Noir (Mente): "Que idiota soy" –pensó para sí mismo.

Marinette: "Creo que con la confesión que me hizo decidí desenamorarme de él, ya que, como estar enamorada de alguien cuando no siente lo mismo por mí".

Chat Noir: "¿Estas segura de lo que dices?"

Marinette: "Completamente".

De ahí, por sorpresa le dio un cariñoso abrazo a Chat Noir mientras reía un poco, Chat Noir se sonrojo un poco y nomas le devolvió el abrazo.

Marinette: "Gracias por estar en los momentos triste Chat" –dijo.

Chat Noir: "No es nada Mari, haría cualquier cosa con tan solo ver tu sonrisa".

Luego del abrazo ambos se miraron y luego Marinette le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se retiró del parque dejando al gato quien estaba sentado atónito por el inesperado beso.

Marinette: "Gatito tonto" –dijo mientras caminaba.

Al regresar a su casa Marinette vio a su padre quien estaba viendo caricaturas antiguas de los 90's

Marinette: "Papá ¿Qué miras?"

Tom: "Oh Marinette, solo miraba una caricatura de mi infancia" –dijo fijándose en la caricatura.

Marinette: "¿Animaniacs?" –dijo sentándose con su padre.

Tom: "Si, son de 3 hermanos verdaderamente locos y chistosos".

Al ver la televisión con su padre pensó en la decisión que se hizo, para ella sería lo mejor porque sus sentimientos ya se habían ido para alguien más, Chat Noir.

* * *

 **Aquí este capítulo, ojalá que le haya gustado. Miraculous Ladybug es propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag studios y Animaniacs es propiedad de Warner Bros.**


	9. No se que hacer

Adrien se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo Marinette en el parque, al parecer el hecho de que ya no este enamorada de él hizo que reflexionara al respecto.

Adrien (Mente): "Aunque ya no este enamorada de mí, pueda que sus sentimientos estén en…"

Se detuvo un momento al momento de sacar esa idea, si realmente sus sentimientos estarían en su álter ego de seguro causaría un problema.

Adrien (Mente): "Oh, y si de verdad estuviese enamorada… de Chat Noir" –dijo un poco paralizado.

Era muy cierto que siempre disfruto estar con Marinette en estos días y al estar muy cerca de ella se sentía como si su alma gemela seria ella, pero el problema era que aún tenía sentimientos por Ladybug. Aunque, por lo que le dijo en el día que derrotaron a Glaciator hizo que, si no estuviera enamorada de Chat Noir, estuviese enamorada de él por la forma que le habla cuando esta junto a ella.

Adrien (Mente): "Creo que podría ser así, pero ¿y Marinette? ¿Dónde quedaría ella? No puedo lastimarla".

Nino: "Amigo ¡amigo!" –grito sacándole de su mente.

De ahí abrió muy alto sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta que se quedó en su cabeza y vio a Nino quien lo miraba.

Adrien: "Nino, yo solo estaba…

Nino: "No te preocupes amigo, sé que estas muy ocupado con lo de tu padre. Bueno quiero saber ¿Por qué no viniste el otro día? Cuando te llame no contestaba tu celular"

Al momento de decirle recordó lo que realmente paso, ese día estaba con Marinette conversado acerca de lo sucedido cuando le dijo que estaba enamorado de otra. Tuvo que inventarse una mentira para que pudiera creerle.

Adrien: "Pues… Salí con mi padre a un lugar recordando a mi madre".

Nino: "Oh, si ese fue el caso, no debí llamarte" –dijo disculpándose.

Adrien: "No Nino, no tienes por qué disculparte" –dijo tocándole el hombro.

Nino: "De cualquier forma iré donde Alya, hablaremos de nuestras cosas" –dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

Adrien: "De seguro quiere que la lleves a un lugar "muy" especial" –dijo sonriéndole.

Nino se sonrojo ante la sugerencia que le dijo Adrien.

Nino: "No… dijo si… dijo… ah, viejo" –dijo mirando al suelo.

Adrien se rio ante su reacción y se relajó en la banca donde se sentaba con él. En los casilleros Marinette revisaba sus cosas y recordó que llevaba la tiara que le regalo Chat Noir, lo saco de su bolso y la puso donde sus libros para que pudiera verla al momento de abrir su casillero.

Marinette: "Es muy bonita la tiara, como lo es la persona que me lo regalo" –dijo un poco ruborizada.

De ahí cerro su casillero y suspiro mientras veía el techo.

Marinette: "¿Qué me está pasando? No puedo dejar de pensar en él, lo intento, pero se inútil. Es como si estuviese enamorada de él" –dijo un poco sorprendida.

Esa idea la dejo pensando un poco, si realmente estuviera enamorada de Chat Noir podía traerle problemas no solo para él sino para ella también.

Marinette: "Ese sentimiento que tengo no puedo borrarlo en mí, es más, me hace recordar una canción acerca de eso" –dijo un poco alegre.

Se acomodó su cuerpo aprovechando que nadie estaba en el lugar y comenzó a cantar su canción.

 **Quiero quitarme este amor de la cabeza  
Este tonto corazón no me lo deja  
Me tiene tan encarcelada  
Y aún siento como si hablara  
Y no lo puedo olvidar  
Y no lo puedo olvidar**

 **Díganle que sigo enamorada  
Cuéntenle que me hace tanta falta  
No lo puedo borrar de mi vida  
Aunque quiera mi piel no lo olvida**

 **Díganle que muero por sus besos  
Cuéntenle que espero su regreso  
Que su amor es un fuego encendido  
Que no puedo apagar dentro mío**

 **Woh Oh Oh.**

Alya: "Buena canción Mari" –dijo apoyándose en la puerta.

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta de que Alya la había escuchado cantar y se sonrojo fuertemente.

Marinette: "Alya… yo… no es lo que tú piensas" –dijo tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

Alya: "¿Ah no? Y entonces por qué cantabas tan románticamente" –dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Marinette: "Yo solamente cantaba porque…

Alya: "Es para Chat Noir ¿cierto?"

Marinette: "¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Es que…"

Alya: "Marinette"

Marinette: "Bueno digamos que un poquito" –dijo eso ultimo con un chillido.

Alya: "Amiga, todavía sigues con eso"

Marinette: "Alya, no comprendes lo que me está pasando"

Alya: "Un triángulo amoroso imposible?"

Marinette: "Digamos que talvez" –dijo un poco decaída.

Alya: "Amiga" –dijo abrazándola.

Marinette: "Volvamos a clases"

Alya: "Bien".

Ambas amigas fueron juntas a su respectiva clase. Marinette, aunque tenía sentimientos por Chat Noir todavía no dejaba su amor por Adrien sabiendo lo que le dijo ayer.

Marinette (Mente): "No sé qué hacer".

* * *

 **Otro capítulo traído, espero que les haya gustado. La canción que canto Marinette se llama "Díganle" de Corazón Serrano (Mujeres cantantes del Perú).**


	10. Decisión final

Ya en la clase la señorita Bustier sacaba en su mesa un libro traducido a su lengua oficial y comenzó a leer.

Señorita Bustier: "Bien chicos, hoy le voy a leer un libro llamado **_El lamento del océano_** de la autora Victoria Francés"

Alya: "¿Y de qué trata?" –dijo con unas ganas de oír la historia.

Señorita Bustier: "A eso voy Alya" –dijo abriendo el libro y sentándose.

Mientras que la señorita Bustier narraba la historia Marinette no prestaba atención ya que su mente estaba en otra cosa, para ser sincera era imposible sacarse el amor de Adrien ya que un poco de ella le gustaba todavía.

Marinette (Mente): "No puedo todavía sacarme de la cabeza a Adrien a pesar de que le gusta otra" –pensó mientras lo miraba.

No estaba segura de que hacer, tenía que sacarse ese amor que ya no correspondía porque si todavía seguiría enamorada de él tarde o temprano aparecerá la chica que hablo Adrien y se lastimaría aún más.

Marinette (Mente): "Bien Marinette ya estás un poco mayorcita para eso, si quiero que Adrien sea feliz tengo que dejar de amarlo tanto por mi bien como para él".

Marinette se juró a si misma que ya se quitaría ese amor que tenía sobre Adrien, al final ella podría encontrar a otra persona que realmente la amé o, mejor dicho, ya había encontrado a la persona indicada.

Luego de pensar sobre su decisión la señorita Bustier cerro su libro y se paró para dar una indicación justo cuando la campana empezó a sonar.

Señorita Bustier: "Bueno chicos quiero que para la próxima clase me traigan un resumen acerca de la autora del libro".

Todos: "¡Si señorita!" –dijeron al salir del salón.

Al salir Adrien junto con Nino conversaban sobre sus momentos perdidos mientras se iban a jugar videojuegos.

Nino: "¡Yuju! Por fin, videojuegos" –dijo alzando sus brazos.

Adrien: "Así es Nino y nadie podrá…

"Ahí estas Adrien" –dijo una voz que hizo que ambos pusieran los ojos en blanco.

Al mirar vieron a Chloe junto Sabrina quien esperaban ansiosamente a Adrien (mas Chloe).

Chloe: "Adriencito por fin te encuentro, que tal si nos vamos a un lugar ¿Qué dices?".

Nino: "Lo siento Chloe, pero nosotros iremos a jugar video ju…

Chloe: "Agch, pero pueden jugar mañana" –dijo empujando a Nino mientras abrazaba al brazo izquierdo de Adrien.

Sabrina: "Si, será divertido"

Chloe: "Lo siento Sabrina, pero iremos Adrien y yo" –dijo simplemente.

Sabrina: "Oh bueno…" –dijo bajando su cabeza.

Adrien: "Chloe mira, tengo que ir con Nino a los vid…

Chloe: "Pero, si nos vamos a divertir. Vamos de shopping, tomar un helado, comprar ropa para mí, comprar accesorios, comprar muebles, ir al cine…"

Adrien tuvo que estar quieto mientras escuchaba las cosas que decía a Chloe, era intolerable escucharla cada palabra que decía hasta que Nino decidió callarla de una vez.

Nino "AH, ¡Ya cállate, cállate, cállate que me desesperas!" –dijo mirándola.

Sabrina: "Es que no la tienes paciencia" –sonrió mientras lo veía.

Adrien: "Guau Nino nunca te vi tan enojado".

Nino: "Ni que lo digas" –dijo respirando profundamente.

Adrien: "Bueno Chloe tengo que irme" –dijo mientras se iba con Nino.

Nino: "Y mejor no hay que juntarnos con esa chusma" –dijo mientras se iba.

Adrien puso los ojos en blanco al oírlo decir esa palabra, pero siguió adelante y se fueron a los videojuegos.

En otro lado Marinette junto con Alya caminaban en la ciudad mientras conversaban acerca del amor de Marinette, durante estos tiempos Alya la ayudaba a enfrentar esos amores que tenía Marinette. El problema era que cada vez más Marinette se enamoraba aún más de Chat Noir cuando le confeso que definitivamente ya no sentía nada por Adrien.

Alya: "entonces, ya decidiste a quien amar ¿cierto?"

Marinette: "Si"

Alya: "Y creo de quien se trata ¿verdad?"

Marinette: "Quizás" –chillo mientras se sonrojaba.

Alya: "Ay Marinette… todavía sigues por ese amor imposible".

Marinette: "Vamos Alya, pensé que eras mi mejor amiga"

Alya: "Y lo soy, quiero decir, no digo que está mal amar, pero ¿con un superhéroe?"

Marinette: "¿Qué hay del Spider-Man?"

Alya: "Marinette, su novia sabe su identidad, pero en cambio, tú no sabes la de Chat Noir".

Marinette: "Tal vez, pero…

Antes que pudiera decir algo más escucharon unos ruidos que provenía desde muy lejos, al notar vieron que los Parisinos corría mientras atrás de ellos venía secuaces ninjas y arriba de ellos había una persona quien era un nuevo Akumatizado de Hawk Moth quien se llamaba "El emperador oscuro".

Marinette (Mente): "Tenemos otro Akumatizado".

Alya: "¡Vamos Marinette!" –dijo mientras corría.

Marinette se escondió en un callejón mientras que sacaba a Tikki de su bolsillo.

Tikki: "Bueno Marinette ya sabes qué hora es" –dijo preparándose.

Marinette: "Tú lo has dicho…. ¡ **TIKKI, MOTA**!".

* * *

Aquí tienen otro capítulo, gracias a todos los seguidores que lean esta historia. Lamentablemente hay un dicho: "Todo comienzo tiene un final" y esta historia le falta 3 capítulos para concluir.


	11. El emperador oscuro I

Ladybug saltaba en todas las casas en búsqueda del "El emperador oscuro" para finalmente detenerlo, al llegar vio a uno cuantos secuaces a punto de atacarla. Ella quito cada puño que iba a apuñalarla y con su Yo-Yo envolvió en la pierna de un secuaz ninja y lo hizo girar golpeando a los cuantos que había.

Ladybug: "Listo, esos eran los últimos o eso creo" –dijo un poco dudosa.

Mientras miraba por todos lados se percató de una espada que estaba dirigiéndose hacia ella y salió del lugar donde iba a caer, al alzar su mirada observo que "el emperador oscuro" la observaba. Llevaba un traje de Samurái de color oscuro con una cinta roja y llevaba una máscara del dragón antiguo que solamente se podría ver sus ojos, este se quedó mirándola hasta que alzo una mano que hizo que la espada volviera a él.

Emperador oscuro: "Con que tú eres la tal Ladybug, si es así entonces tendré que pedirte que me entregues tu Miraculous".

Ladybug: "Eso no va a suceder" –dijo poniéndose firme.

Emperador oscuro: "Si quieres pelea, pelea tendrás" –dijo alistando su espada.

Ambos saltaron para atacarse el uno con el otro, el emperador oscuro preparo su espada para atacar, pero Ladybug hizo un giro doble desde arriba pateándolo por la espalda haciendo que raspara el piso por breve.

Ladybug: "¿Dónde está Chat Noir? Debería estar aquí" –dijo esquivando la espada del emperador.

En otro lado Adrien y Nino jugaban los videojuegos en una tienda, ellos estaban por una hora que no se había percatado del ataque del "emperador oscuro" hasta que oyeron unos gritos en el lugar.

Chico: "¡Cuidado, unos secuaces ninjas!" –dijo mientras corría.

Adrien volteó para observa a un grupo de secuaces ninjas quien estaban alborotando todo el lugar y era el momento preciso para convertirse en Chat Noir.

Nino: "¡Viejo, tenemos que salir de aquí!" –le grito a su amigo.

Adrien: "Adelántate, yo iré por un poco de ayuda".

Nino no sabía lo que le dijo, pero hizo caso en salir primero y se escondió donde un refugio mientras que Adrien se metió en la sala de empleados mientras sacaba a Plaga de su camisa.

Plaga: "Uhm, con la situación que tenemos tendremos una pelea occidental" –dijo imitando a un ninja.

Adrien: "Si, supongo que así será… ¡ **Plaga, las garras**!"

Al transformarse salió de la tienda para buscar al Akumatizado y detenerlo con la ayuda de Ladybug quien probablemente estaba lidiando con él ahora mismo.

En la pelea Ladybug respiraba mientras se recuperaba de la pelea con el emperador, para ella era difícil luchar contra esos tipos de villano que tenía un arma que podían manejarlo perfectamente y realmente necesitaba la ayuda de Chat Noir.

Emperador oscuro: "Muy cansada ¿eh?, será mejor que te arrodille ante tu emperador y que me entregues tu Miraculous" –dijo mirándola.

Ladybug: "¡Amuleto encantado!"

Al decir eso su Yo-Yo se convirtió en una capa para su sorpresa, al agarrarlo puso los ojos en blanco.

Ladybug: "¿Una capa?".

De pronto observo cada lugar y tenía un plan para derrotarlo.

Ladybug: "Creo que tengo un plan" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Al decir eso, salto por todos lados haciéndolo confundir al emperador y a la vez marearlo, realmente no sabía lo que hacia la heroína hasta que le tapo la capa en su máscara.

Emperador oscuro: "¡Arg! No puedo quitármela" –dijo tratando de quitarse la capa.

Ladybug: "Si, ahora tengo que agarra su espada y sacar el Akuma".

Cuando finalmente estaba a punto de agarrar la espada uno de los secuaces la pateo por sorpresa a la espalda hacienda mandar lejos del él, otro secuaz le saco la capa de su máscara haciendo que reaccionara de momento.

Emperador oscuro: "Realmente fue muy astuto de tu parte Ladybug, lamentablemente yo gano aquí y ahora".

Ladybug se puso ligeramente confundida, nunca había perdido contra un villano usando su amuleto encantado, aunque debió suponerlo ya que se había olvidado de sus secuaces. Ahora ella realmente no sabía qué hacer y lo peor, su arete esta titilando afirmando que se destransformaría.

Ladybug: "Tengo que irme" –dijo alejándose del lugar.

Emperador oscuro: "Persígala secuaces y tráela ante mi" –les ordenó a sus secuaces.

Todos los secuaces fueron tras ella para capturarla.

* * *

En otro lado Ladybug se escondió contra una pared que había en una casa y se destransformo y vio a Tikki quien estaba cansada.

Marinette: "Ay Tikki, no debí excederme demasiado"

Tikki: "Descuida Marinette solo necesito un poco de alimento y listo"

Marinette: "Creo que tengo una galleta en mi…"

De pronto 2 secuaces les agarro ambos brazos tomándola por sorpresa mientras que ella se movía demasiado para que la soltaran, Tikki al instante se escondió sin ser descubierta por los secuaces y ahí apareció el emperador quien la miraba.

Emperador oscuro: "Uhm… creo que tenemos un rehén para llamar la atención de Ladybug" –dijo mientras se volteaba y hacia un chasquido en sus dedos –Llévenla hacia la torre Eiffel, tengo un plan".

Los secuaces se la llevaron hacia el lugar donde le dijeron y preparaban todo para la llegada de Ladybug sin saber que ya la tenían justo en sus narices.

En la torre Eiffel los secuaces observaban desde el lugar más alto si llegaba Ladybug o Chat Noir mientras que Marinette quien había sido amarrada trataba de levantarse para salir de ahí, pero fue descubierta por el emperador.

Emperador oscuro: "Finalmente, contigo de rehén podre llamar la atención de eso superhéroes y convertirme en el rey superior de París" –dijo victoriosamente.

Un secuaz llamo su atención advirtiendo que alguien se aproximaba, él fue para ver quién era y se trataba de Chat Noir quien escalaba lado tras lado en la torre llegando donde estaba él.

Chat Noir: "Como esta su majestad, me temo que París no necesita de tu liderazgo" –dijo girando su bastón.

Emperador oscuro: "No des un paso más y si no…" –dijo señalándolo hacia atrás.

Al hacer esa señal Chat Noir volteó solo para ver que Marinette estaba a punto de ser tirada por un secuaz que mantenía su pie en ella.

Chat Noir: "¡Marinette!" –grito al verla en ese estado.

Emperador oscuro: "Si quieres ver a salvo a tu amiga entrégame tu Miraculous y la dejare libre" –dijo alzando su mano.

Chat Noir: "Eso jamás va a pasar" –dijo enojado.

Emperador oscuro: "Bueno, tú lo quisiste" –dijo haciendo un chasquido.

5 secuaces lo agarraron fuertemente para que no se fuera y el secuaz que estaba con Marinette la empujo haciéndola caer hacia el suelo.

Marinette: "¡ **Chat Noir**!"

Chat Noir: ¡ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!

 **Continuara…**


	12. El emperador oscuro II

Chat Noir se sacudía bruscamente tratando de alejarse de los secuaces quienes los agarraban para salvar a Marinette.

Chat Noir: "Debo hacerlo, debo sacarme a estos secuaces" –dijo gruñendo para sí mismo.

Emperador oscuro: "Pobre chica, no creo que pueda sobrevivir a esa caída" –dijo mientras lo veía –"Al menos que puedas salvarla a tiempo".

Al momento de decir eso Chat Noir se liberó de los secuaces pateando a cada uno para que se fueran de su camino mientras se tiraba de la torre hacia el suelo para salvar a Marinette. 3 secuaces iban a perseguirlo hasta que su amo los detuvo.

Emperador oscuro: "Déjenlo, quiero prepararme cuando regrese aquí" –dijo sacando su espada.

En el aire Marinette gritaba mientras casi llegaba al suelo, grito desesperadamente pidiendo la ayuda de Chat Noir.

Marinette: "¡ **Chaaaaaaat**!"

Era el final, ya casi llegaba el suelo y no podría hacer nada hasta que…

Chat Noir: "¡ **TE TENGO**!" –dijo agarrándola de la cintura.

Al sostenerla agarro su bastón y alargo haciéndola que se metiera en las barreras de la torre salvándose los 2 de una caída mortal. Ambos se quedaron colgados por unos segundos hasta que se bajaron, Chat Noir le quito la cuerda que la tenia de su cuerpo hasta las piernas y la abrazo fuertemente.

Chat Noir: "Marinette, por fin pude salvarte" –dijo aun abrazándola.

Marinette: "Menos mal"

Chat Noir: "¿Por qué te capturo?" –le pregunto.

Marinette tuvo que pensar en una mentira para que no supiera la verdad, movía sus ojos hacia cualquier lado hasta que se acordó en lo que le dijo el emperador oscuro.

Marinette: "Pues me tuvo de rehén para llamar la atención tuya y la de Ladybug" –dijo sonriéndole.

Chat Noir: "Hablando de ella, creo que debería estar por venir".

Marinette (Mente): "Eh… claro Chat" –pensó para sí misma.

Chat Noir: "Sera mejor que te pongas en un lugar seguro Mari, yo me encargare de ese tipo" –dijo mientras se volteaba para irse.

Marinette: "Ten cuidado" –dijo preocupada.

Chat Noir: "Lo tendré" –volteó para darle una sonrisa antes de irse.

Mientras que Chat Noir saltaba de un lado a otro en la torre Marinette se fue del lugar para esconderse y así convertirse en Ladybug, se metió en un lugar medio oscuro y saco a Tikki de su bolsillo y al verla estaba lista para la transformación.

Tikki: "Bueno Marinette, es hora de salvar París" –dijo emocionada.

Marinette: "Así se habla… ¡ **Tikki, Mota**!"

Al transformarse se dirigió directamente hacia la Torre Eiffel. Al llegar vio a Chat Noir quien tenía una pelea muy dura contra el emperador oscuro.

Ladybug: "He llegado para el segundo round" –dijo deteniendo la pelea.

Chat Noir: "Hola mi Lady, ¿Por qué la demora?"

Ladybug: "Tuve unos "ligeros" problemas al respecto"

Hawk Moth: "Ahí los tienes emperador, quítales sus Miraculous" –dijo a través de él.

Emperador oscuro: "Ustedes tiene que seguir las reglas de su emperador y su primera y única tarea es entregarme sus Miraculous o sufrirán la ira de mi espada" –dijo muy dispuesto.

Ladybug: "Eso no va a suceder emperador" –dijo girando su Yo-Yo.

Emperador oscuro: "Ustedes lo pidieron" –dijo fríamente.

De ahí se lanzó sobre Ladybug para atacarla y ella salió del lugar donde estaba para prepararse para la pelea. Chat Noir ahora conociendo las habilidades de los secuaces podía con ellos fácilmente golpeando a cada uno ya sea con sus puños o su bastón. El emperador ahora tenía problemas luchando contra Ladybug ya que esquivaba perfectamente cada afilada de su espada y en el último momento Ladybug salto y cruzo sus piernas en su cuello para así tirarlo hacia el suelo haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

Emperador oscuro: "Ay… mi espalda" –dijo sobándose la espalda.

Ahí Marinette agarro su espada y la rompió haciendo que saliera el Akuma que estaba dentro.

Ladybug: "Ya no harás maldades pequeña… ¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad!"

Al decir eso puso el Akuma en su Yo-Yo convirtiéndola en una pacífica mariposa.

Ladybug: "¡Te tengo!, adiós mariposita… ¡Ladybug Milagrosa!" –dijo tirando la capa que aún seguía con ella.

Ya todo volvió a la normalidad y la persona Akumatizada ya se había ido dejando a la persona víctima de Hawk Moth.

Ladybug/Chat Noir: "¡Ganamos!" –ambos dijeron chocando sus puños.

Chat Noir: "Bueno mi Lady me gustaría quedar, pero tengo que ver a una amiga si está a salvo".

Ella sonrió al ser mencionada por él como su Yo normal, ambos se despidieron y se fueron a lugares diferentes. En otro lado Marinette se destransformo mientras que guardaba a Tikki en su bolsillo para ver la presencia de Chat Noir.

Marinette: "Chat, que bueno que estés bien" –dijo tratando de ocultar la verdad.

Chat Noir: "Si, afortunadamente Ladybug llego a tiempo y pudimos derrotar al emperador"

Marinette: "Me alegra oír eso, oye…" –se detuvo por un momento.

Chat Noir: "¿Uhm?"

Marinette: "Por favor quiero que vayas a mi balcón a las 6:00pm, quiero hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante" –dijo un poco temerosa.

Chat Noir: "Tranquila princesa estaré ahí puntualmente" –dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Al decir eso se acercó un poco a Marinette dándole un beso en la mejilla haciéndola sonrojarse por el acto y yéndose del lugar dejándola sola.

Tikki: "¿Segura que quieres hacer esto Marinette?" –le pregunto.

Marinette: "Tengo que hacerlo Tikki, no puedo guardar ese sentimiento por siempre".

Marinette se puso a caminar hacia su casa para prepararse en sus palabras para decirle a Chat Noir, dudaba por un momento si decirle o no, pero con todo lo que ha pasado con lo de Adrien y ese nuevo sentimiento suyo sería mejor decírselo.

Marinette: "Puedo hacerlo, ojalá espero que no me arrepienta de esto".

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el penúltimo capítulo de "Conociéndonos un poco", dentro de unos días verán el desenlace de esta historia. Ahora que hará Marinette con esta situación que se metió, ¿le dirá? ¿No le dirá? Eso lo averiguaremos en el último capítulo.**


	13. Todo salio bien de lo esperado

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, aquí tiene el capítulo final de esta historia Marichat.**

* * *

Marinette estaba apoyada en la baranda de su balcón esperando desesperadamente a Chat Noir; realmente no sabía del porque se lo tuvo que decir y era por razones obvias.

Marinette (Mente): "Ay, ¿qué debo hacer? Estoy poniéndome muy nerviosas. Se lo dijo o no se lo dijo" –pensó mientras que su mente daba vueltas alocadamente.

Ella daba vuelta en círculos mientras pensaba en las palabras adecuadas para decirle sus sentimientos por Chat Noir, aunque si se lo decía y dijera que aun este enamorado de Ladybug tenía que entenderlo y no forzarlo a quererla.

Marinette: "Bien Marinette, tengo el valor de decirle. Voy a…

"¿Como estas, Princesa?" –pregunto alguien con tono burlón.

Marinette hizo un chillido al momento de voltear para presenciar a Chat Noir quien estaba mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

Marinette: "¡Chat! No vuelvas a hacer eso" –dijo un poco molesta mientras daba una mueca.

Chat Noir se rio un poco ya que, en lo personal, ver a Marinette enojada se veía adorable.

Chat Noir: "Esta bien princesa, no volverá a pasar" –dijo riéndose un poco.

Marinette: *UF* "nunca vas a cambiar" –dijo negando su cabeza.

Chat Noir: "Nunca" –dijo calmándose.

Ahora que él estaba aquí Marinette tomo aire para decirle lo que realmente ella sentía.

Marinette: "Chat, al algo que quiero decirte" –dijo con un tono serio, pero a su vez tímido.

Chat Noir: "Soy todo oídos" –dijo moviendo sus orejas de gato.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba en todos lados nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer.

Marinette: "Yo… yo… yo..." –tartamudeo haciendo que las palabras se atoraran en su garganta.

Chat Noir: "¿Si?"

Marinette: "Estoy enamorada de ti" –dijo cerrando sus ojos.

Chat Noir la miro mientras temblaba y se acercó a ella acariciándole una mejilla, Marinette lo miro quien tenía mirada feliz y a su vez triste y ella entendía el porqué.

Chat Noir: "Marinette, yo también lo estoy, pero lo mejor es que ese amor sea solo de amistad. Te amo tanto que no podría ponerte en peligro si algún villano supiera de nuestra relación" –dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Marinette se sorprendió ante sus palabras ya que creía que le dijera otra cosa, pero resulto que él también la ama tanto como amiga como persona especial.

Marinette: "Lo entiendo Chat" –dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Chat Noir: "Me gustaría que estuviéramos juntos, pero nunca me lo perdonaría si algo te sucediera".

Marinette: "No te preocupes gatito, soy una chica valiente" –dijo dándole un guiño.

Chat se rio ante su comportamiento y luego se le ocurrió una idea.

Chat Noir: Y algo más, fui donde Adrien Agreste y le hablé "cierto" tema".

Marinette: "¿De qué?" –pregunto.

Chat Noir: "Pues él me dijo que ya no estuvo enamorado de la persona quien amaba secretamente ya que le dijo que le gustaba otro chico y este lo tomo con calma".

Marinette: "Oh" –dijo con un poco de lastima por Adrien.

Chat Noir: "Pero tranquila, él ya está bien y me dijo que quería hablarte mañana sobre algo importante".

Marinette: "Me alegra oír eso" –dijo sonriendo.

De ahí Chat vio la luna que iluminaba la noche y aprovecho eso para despedirse de Marinette.

Chat Noir: "Bueno princesa creo que debo retirarme de tu acogedora residencia" –dijo dándole una reverencia alzando su brazo derecho y el otro poniéndolo en su pecho.

Marinette: "Oh claro Chat".

De ahí Chat se acercó a ella é inclino su cabeza con la suya dándole el último beso para ambos, Marinette al notar eso se dejó llevar cerrando sus ojos mientras que sus brazos se juntaran en su cuello. Ambos permanecieron durante 2 minutos hasta que Chat Noir lo corto por falta de oxígeno.

Chat Noir: "Hasta luego princesa"

Marinette: "Hasta luego gatito"

Chat se paró en la baranda y salto de ahí mientras desaparecía del lugar, Marinette se apoyó en su baranda mientras miraba el cielo recordando su último beso con el superhéroe de París.

 **Escuela Françoise**

En la escuela Marinette junto con Alya conversaban acerca de lo que paso ayer con Chat Noir.

Alya: "¿Y así fue?"

Marinette: "Si, por lo menos me quiere" –dijo sonrojándose un poco.

Alya: "Nunca creí ese lado de Chat Noir" –dijo asombrada.

De ahí observaron a Adrien y Nino quien conversaban con Chloe y Sabrina y por lo que veían no tenían una buena conversación.

Chloe: "En serio Nino, lo que dijiste ayer estaba muy fuera de contexto y a su vez, muy infantil" –dijo mirándolo.

Nino: "Oye, quería darle un poco de humor y además no dejabas de hablar que ya molestaba".

Chloe: "Tú eres la molestia" –dijo enojada.

Nino: "Tu peinado es una molestia" –dijo burlándose de su cabello.

Chloe: "Como te at…

Adrien: "Nino mejor vayámonos de aquí" –dijo alejando a Nino de Chloe para que no armaran un espectáculo.

Al alejarlo vio a Marinette quien lo miraba y trago saliva mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para decirle algo.

Adrien: "H-hola Marinette"

Marinette: "Hola Adrien" –dijo sin ningún nervio de hablarle.

Adrien: "Bueno… quería preguntarte que ¿quieres dar un paseo luego de salir de clases?"

Marinette: "¿De verdad?" –dijo sorprendida –"¿Qué hay de la chica que te gustaba?"

Adrien: "Me dijo que le gustaba otro chico, pero lo tome bien" –dijo sonriéndole.

Marinette: "Bien, iré contigo".

Ambos sonrieron mientras escuchaban la alarma que indicaba que entraran a clases.

Adrien: "¿Vamos?" –dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

Marinette se sonrojo ante su acto y le dio su mano para que entraran juntos a clases.

Marinette: "Vamos".

Ambos se dirigieron a su salón de clases mientras que sus amigas la miraban y chillaban de emoción al verla con Adrien tomados de las manos.

Alya: "Ay Marinette, tan afortunada en el amor" –dijo mirándola.

Aunque sus sentimientos por Adrien estaban volviendo nunca olvidara los momentos que paso con Chat Noir cuando estaba en momentos difíciles, él siempre estuvo con ella y agradecía que estuviera todo ese tiempo con ella.

Marinette (Mente): "Gracias Chat" –dijo sonriéndose a sí misma.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Y aquí termina "Conociéndonos un poco"; Guau, nunca pensé que tanto personas nuevas como antiguas (Por los One-shots) le gustara esta historia, sinceramente muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguieron y amaron esta historia, pero más a Marati2011 por sus comentarios para cada capítulo.**

 **Y si por si alguien se pregunta ¿Hare más historias de Ladybug?, si habrán visto mi último One-shot en mi cuenta sabrán la repuesta. Adiós =).**


End file.
